A Dangerous Road
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: A young boy, innocent, sweet. Does this sound like my OC Pyro? What can happen to a young kid when his life collapses around him? *Prequel to my main Beyblade series "A New Blader" til "The Future Continues"*
1. The Innocent Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro.

**A Dangerous Road**

Chapter 1: The Innocent Start

In the frozen land of Russia, in a little peaceful house not far away from some of the streets was a woman sitting on a sofa. She had long black hair with a few red streaks in it and her eyes shone aquamarine. She had a little boy on her lap and was reading a story to him.

"'The prince rode by on his noble steed and his sword glinted in the light and as the dragon dived, everything went black...'" she read from the book and the little boy gasped in awe and suspense.

"What happened next, Mum?" he asked in an excited tone. His appearance consisted of black and red hair, the front of his hair sticking up at points and black in colour, the back of his hair growing down the back of his neck and was red. His eyes were of a light brown colour and showed so much innocence in his young age.

His mother flipped a page of the book when the sound of the front door opened.

"Where's my squirt?" called a man's voice.

"Dad's home! Daddy!" shouted the little boy excitedly and ran into the hallway and hugged his father.

The man had dark brown hair with light brown eyes and he ruffled his son's hair.

"You had fun today, Kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I've played and Mum was reading a story to me." said the boy happily.

"Sounds good." said his father with a smile then looked over at his wife and his smile lightly dropped. "Son, can you head upstairs? I need to talk to your mother." he added.

The young boy blinked confused, but nodded and headed up the stairs to his room. He tried to hear without being seen, but to no avail so entered his room and sat on his bed and played with a fluffy toy.

* * *

Downstairs, the man sat down on the sofa next to his wife. She put the book down she had been reading to their son and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Ivan?" she asked in concern.

He sighed. "Natasha, my work is becoming more dangerous. I mean, there was always a risk, it is the army, but there's a battle coming up in another part of Russia. I have to go to it and I'll be away for a while." he said.

"I understand, Love. I hope you will be okay." she said and hugged her husband.

He hugged her back and ran a hand through her black and red hair.

"Yeah, Tash, so do I." he said and sighed quietly to himself. He was unsure about this as it would be the longest he'd be away from his son and it would be a big battle.

"I better get Little'un tucked in. He won't go to bed without finishing that story." said Natasha with a chuckle and picked up the book.

Ivan nodded with a smirk and watched his wife head upstairs.

He sighed again. "_Please, let things work out. I don't want to leave my family alone._" he said to himself.

* * *

Upstairs, Natasha entered her son's bedroom to find him drawing a picture while sitting on his bed.

"What have you got there, Sweetie?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

"For you, Mummy." he said and handed the finished picture over to her.

She looked at it and it was a picture, not a good picture, as he was so young and unskilled, but sweet, as it showed his father, Ivan, as the prince, slaying a dragon who held a princess, his mother, captive.

"That's really sweet, Kiddo. How about we finish the story?" she asked.

He jumped in happiness and Natasha laughed.

"In bed." she told him.

He pouted a little, but climbed into his pyjamas then snuggled under his covers and lay his head back on the pillow.

"Okay, so..." started Natasha and found where she was in the story. "'...the light slowly returned as the prince clambered out from under the dragon who had fell against him and so was speared by his sword. He panted in relief from winning the battle, and started his trek to the castle where the sleeping maiden waited to be awoken by his kiss.'"

"Ooh, sweet." muttered the boy as he listened to the story.

"Yes it is." giggled Natasha then she continued "'The prince reached the room where she lay and walked near to her bed. He knelt down and took her lips with his own and it felt as if life returned to the castle as the lights shone and the princess' eyes opened. Seeing the love of her life she smiled and he took her in his arms and they kissed again, now guaranteed their happily ever after.'" she finished and closed the book.

"That's lovely, Mama. Will we have happily ever afters like that?" asked the boy.

"Oh, my son. I sure hope so." she said, and the boy looked confused as she looked sad.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Son. Your daddy will be going away a bit, but he'll be back soon as he can. It may be a few weeks, maybe even a month or so." she explained.

"Daddy's leaving? Where is he going?" the child asked.

"It's work business, Sweetie. You'll have me and the time will fly by. He'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so don't worry, you'll get to say goodbye." she said.

"Mummy, I love you and Daddy so much." he said and sat up to hug her.

She hugged him back and ruffled his spiky hair.

"And we love you too, Son. You mean everything to us. If something happened to you..." she said and immediately trailed off. "But don't worry, Son. It'll be fine."

The boy looked up with a smile then his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

"Aww." Natasha whispered and lay her son back down on the pillow and pulled the covers over him. "Sleep well, my son." she whispered and kissed his forehead gently then left the room to join her husband as he finished up packing for his trip.


	2. All Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro. **This chapter contains emotional content and I don't wish to upset anyone. If you read ahead, it's your decision so I want no flames or hate comments.**

Chapter 2: All Alone

The next morning, the young boy awoke as light slipped through the curtain. He opened his brown eyes then gasped as he remembered his dad would be leaving today. He jumped out of bed and ran to his parents' room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" he shouted as he entered the room.

Natasha awoke with a small groan and rubbed her eyes until the image of her son became less blurry.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" she asked.

Ivan awoke a moment later and looked at his son then back to his wife.

"I...I was worried Daddy had left already." said the boy as he lowered his head letting black bangs fall in front of his eyes.

"Oh, Precious. Daddy wouldn't go without saying goodbye." said Natasha.

She got out of the bed and walked over to her son and hugged him. He hugged her back then Ivan got up and joined his wife and son in the hug.

"We better get some breakfast. I will have to leave quite soon." he said after a moment.

Natasha nodded and the hug was broken off. The family headed downstairs and had their breakfasts.

* * *

Not long later, in the front hall, Ivan put a jacket on over an army uniform and got ready to say his goodbyes.

"Well, I gotta go now. I will be back as soon as I can, Love." he said to his wife.

Natasha nodded. "Stay safe, Ivan." she said and hugged him.

He hugged her back then knelt down to his son's level.

"You're going to be the man of the house while I'm gone, Son. Look after your mother for me, yeah?" he said.

The boy nodded and let tears fall. "I wish you didn't have to go, Daddy." he said and hugged Ivan.

"Aw, Son, I know. I'll be thinking of you and your mum. I promise." Ivan said as he hugged his son back.

"I love you, Daddy." he said as he released his father.

Ivan smiled and opened the front door. "I love you both, so much." he said and gave one last smile before leaving. They waved, and when he was out of sight, Natasha closed the door.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's get something to do, shall we?" she asked as she looked down at her son who was about to cry again.

"Okay, Mummy." he said then sighed slightly and added "Daddy will come back won't he?"

Natasha gave a slight smile and said "Don't worry, Son." and she stroked his spiky hair gently.

He nodded and they headed into the sitting room to do something to get their minds off of worrying.

* * *

A few weeks went by and the little boy was feeling less tense, but missing his father. He was in his room this evening playing with a toy dragon. It had red and orange colouring and was one of his favourite toys. He chuckled to himself as he pretended to make it fly around.

Downstairs, his mother was making a couple of drinks and snacks for her and her son. She hummed to herself as she worked when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and went to answer it. There was a man there in an army uniform, looking like he really didn't want to be here to do what he had to do.

"Good evening." Natasha said as she faced the man, unsure and feeling worry in her heart.

"Evening, Madam. You are the wife of the soldier known as..." he started and looked at a list, sighing at the lack of a surname, but continued. "...Ivan are you not?"

Natasha nodded, feeling more fear and worry now.

"I am very sorry to inform you, Ma'am, but I'm afraid Ivan has been killed in action." said the man slowly.

Natasha gasped and felt tears in her eyes as it sunk in.

"He's...he's gone..." she stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am." said the man and turned to walk away back to his transport and leave.

Natasha closed the door slowly. She walked to the living room and shakily sat down on the sofa and rested her head in her hands.

"_Oh Ivan, why? Why?!..._" she exclaimed to herself and she let her tears fall and they slid down her cheeks.

Upstairs, the boy had heard the door open, but nothing that had been said. He listened carefully and thought he could hear sobs so he headed downstairs and slowly entered the living room. He kept his toy clutched to his chest.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" he asked quietly as he came up to her.

She looked down at him and tried to dry her eyes.

"Son, I..." she started, but she didn't know how to tell him so stopped.

"Mum?" he asked.

She picked him up and sat him on her lap gently.

"We have had some bad news, Sweetie..." she said slowly.

His eyes showed fear and worry as his mother's tears started to fall again.

"Mummy, is it about Daddy?" he asked.

Her tears fell more and she nodded. "Son, Daddy won't be coming...home again." she said.

His eyes filled with tears and asked "Why, Mum? What's wrong with Daddy? Is he ill?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid...your father has passed on, Love. Remember the stories of heaven I told you?" she said.

He nodded, but the tears fell as he could partly guess about his father now.

"Your Daddy is in heaven now..." she said slowly.

His tears fell even more and he hugged his mother tightly as he cried out "Daddy! No, Daddy!"

She stroked his hair and back to try and comfort him as her own tears fell again too.

* * *

About a week or so later, things hadn't improved much. Natasha had been crying nearly every day and she let herself go. Her son missed his dad obviously, but still didn't understand it the same way his mum did.

"_I can't believe you left us, Ivan. I loved you so much...I still do._" she said to herself and closed her eyes again as more tears fell.

She suddenly gasped as a pain shot across her head. She shook it off and went to get a drink, but she walked unsteadily and before she reached the kitchen, she felt a similar pain strike her chest and collapsed to her knees with one hand against the wall.

"_What's...happening?_" she asked herself as she held her other hand over her heart.

Her heartbeat was fast, but was slowing steadily. She felt faint and her eyelids started to drop. A moment later she fell flat against the floor unconscious.

Upstairs, the dual haired boy heard the small thud and came downstairs. He saw his mother on the floor and screamed a piercing scream.

"Mother! Mum!" he shouted. He opened the front door with difficulty and screamed for help. "Help! Please, someone help!" but to no avail. No one came or no one cared.

He ran back inside and knelt next to his mother's body. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but being young he assumed the worst.

"Mum...no, Mum!!" he screamed again and lay himself on her body, crying his eyes out.

He was now alone...three years old and alone...in the big wide world...how would he survive now?...


	3. A Glint of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro. **This chapter has violent content and I don't want to make anyone feel upset. You have been warned so please no flames or hate comments.**

Chapter 3: A Glint of Hope

In the house, the young boy still cried over his mother's lifeless body when he heard a noise and some men in army jackets came in and primed their weapons.

"Kid, you alone?" one man asked.

The young dual haired boy stared in surprise, frozen in shock.

"Kid?!" repeated the man a little louder.

He jumped in surprise and then said "No one else home...Dad in heaven and now Mum has...joined him." he then lowered his head as tears formed in his eyes.

The man closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and was about to speak when an explosion ripped through the house.

"Code Red, the enemy has tracked us!" he shouted.

The soldiers all stayed undercover and kept a close eye out for any enemies and danger. Once settled, the leader turned to the boy.

"You can't stay here, Kid. We are in danger. You have to go." he whispered.

The boy whimpered slightly as he backed away to the door.

"Go, Kid. You have to. Go! Run!" exclaimed the army man.

The boy nodded and ran out of the house. He just kept running, hearing gunshots and screams from his home, getting fainter the more he ran. Tears flowed from his eyes as he ran. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He just wanted to be away from any and all dangers.

"_I feel so alone...I wish my mother was still here._" he said to himself as he ran.

He diverted into a turn-off and leant against the wall then slid down so he was sitting on the floor and he hugged his knees and cried more.

* * *

He sat and cried for what felt like ages then heard some voices and looked up.

"He was such a wuss." said the voice of a short boy with dark blue hair.

"I'll say. Went running home to Mama." added a taller boy with yellow hair and one black streak in it.

The other three boys sniggered together.

"Hey, look over there!" exclaimed another boy. He was about the same height as the yellow haired boy, but had brown hair with two green streaks in it.

He was pointing in the direction of the young black and red haired boy who gasped a little, scared by the looks of this gang.

"He looks a bit scared. Wouldn't you say so?" asked an average height red haired boy with golden-brown highlights in it. He turned to the tallest boy.

"He does, let's introduce him to street-life." said the tallest boy, who had a long scar across his face, blazing red eyes and his hair was dark brown with white streaks at the fringe.

The five boys all headed over to the young kid. They all looked threatening with chains on their clothes. They couldn't have been much older than the little boy. They barely looked 5 or 6, but were frightening.

"Stay back..." muttered the kid as he tried to get away from the approaching gang.

The leader of the gang nodded to the yellow haired boy with the black streak. He stepped forward and grabbed the young boy by his spiky hair and picked him up.

"Ah, no, put me down!" screamed the kid.

The older boy smirked and his friends chuckled then he dropped the boy hard onto the floor. As the younger kid moved back onto his feet better, he got kicked in the side and gasped out in pain.

"There's more to the street than that, Kid. You won't last a day...well, we doubt you will anyway." said the shortest boy with the dark blue hair.

The red haired boy with the golden-brown highlights stepped forward next and kicked the young child a few times. He coughed up a little blood from the impacts in his stomach.

"Your day is done!" shouted the leader and he picked the child up by his shirt and punched him over and over again.

The child screamed and groaned to the pain when suddenly a blow to his back made him want to close his eyes in unconsciousness as it hurt so much.

"Poor little boy, all alone, no Mummy and Daddy." the member with brown hair and two green streaks taunted.

The leader then dropped the kid onto the floor and he winced, unable to do much more as he was cut and bruised all over.

"You understand the streets of Russia now. If you don't, then we will, for sure, never see you again. I would say good luck, but it's not what I want you to have. See ya around, Kiddo." the leader said then began to leave with his gang. He turned back for a moment and added "Or maybe not." then the group all laughed and left.

* * *

He just stayed there, huggled into this corner he had managed to crawl over to, and kept crying. Not just from the pain, which was way more than he had ever felt, but because he was alone and scared. He wanted his mother and was upset he would never see her again. He continued to cry when he heard footsteps.

He looked up slightly in fear as he thought it could be the group come back to beat him some more, but was surprised when a soft, gentle voice reached his ears.

"Kid, what happened to you?" asked the person as he knelt down to the young boy.

"A...a...group found me...beat me up..." answered the child slowly and weakly.

The person growled lowly then tried to help the younger kid sit up.

"What's your name?" he asked as he tried to do what he could to ease the boy's wounds and pain.

"I...um..." stuttered the kid then realised he had no inkling of his name. He remembered his parents perfectly, but his own name was gone from all memory. "I...don't know..." he finished.

"You are a bit young, and that jolt to your head may have made things hard. I understand." said the older person.

The young boy looked up properly at the older boy. He looked about the same age as that gang of boys, so about 6. He had blue-grey eyes and his hair was black, long and silky. The fringe and main part of his hair was slightly messy from being on the street and the back was in a ponytail that reached to his mid-back, slightly scruffy, but suited him well.

"What is...your name?" he asked as his eyes registered that this person could possibly be trusted.

The older boy smiled. "My name is Nicolai. I'll help you, Kid. You will be okay." he said and gently helped the kid up. "Hm, there's no way you can walk, come here." he added and picked the younger boy up. "I'll take you to my place. It's a bit messed up and draughty, but it's indoors and better than out here. Choices are limited on the street, Pal. Don't worry, I'll teach you all you need to know." he finished.

The young boy looked up at Nicolai and nodded then fell asleep. Nicolai smiled back and carried the boy back to his little place. The young kid began to smile in his sleep as he had a friend and now there was some hope he'd last on the street.


	4. Street Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro.

Chapter 4: Street Lessons

During the night, a certain young boy's sleep was being tormented by his dreams. All that had happened in the space of about two weeks, if that:

_"Mummy, what's wrong?" he asked quietly as he came up to her._

_She looked down at him and tried to dry her eyes._

_"Son, I..." she started, but she didn't know how to tell him so stopped._

_"Mum?" he asked._

_She picked him up and sat him on her lap gently._

_"We have had some bad news, Sweetie..." she said slowly._

_His eyes showed fear and worry as his mother's tears started to fall again._

_"Mummy, is it about Daddy?" he asked._

_Her tears fell more and she nodded. "Son, Daddy won't be coming...home again." she said._

_His eyes filled with tears and asked "Why, Mum? What's wrong with Daddy? Is he ill?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm afraid...your father has passed on, Love. Remember the stories of heaven I told you?" she said._

_He nodded, but the tears fell as he could partly guess about his father now._

_"Your Daddy is in heaven now..." she said slowly._

_His tears fell even more and he hugged his mother tightly as he cried out "Daddy! No, Daddy!"_

_She stroked his hair and back to try and comfort him as her own tears fell again too..._

The vision then changed:

_She suddenly gasped as a pain shot across her head. She shook it off and went to get a drink, but she walked unsteadily and before she reached the kitchen, she felt a similar pain strike her chest and collapsed to her knees with one hand against the wall._

_"What's...happening?" she asked herself as she held her other hand over her heart._

_Her heartbeat was fast, but was slowing steadily. She felt faint and her eyelids started to drop. A moment later she fell flat against the floor unconscious._

_Upstairs, the dual haired boy heard the small thud and came downstairs. He saw his mother on the floor and screamed a piercing scream._

_"Mother! Mum!" he shouted. He opened the front door with difficulty and screamed for help. "Help! Please, someone help!" but to no avail. No one came or no one cared._

_He ran back inside and knelt next to his mother's body. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but being young he assumed the worst._

_"Mum...no, Mum!!" he screamed again and lay himself on her body, crying his eyes out._

_He was now alone...three years old and alone...in the big wide world...how would he survive now?..._

The vision then changed a second time:

_The leader of the gang nodded to the yellow haired boy with the black streak. He stepped forward and grabbed the young boy by his spiky hair and picked him up._

_"Ah, no, put me down!" screamed the kid._

_The older boy smirked and his friends chuckled then he dropped the boy hard onto the floor. As the younger kid moved back onto his feet better, he got kicked in the side and gasped out in pain._

_"There's more to the street than that, Kid. You won't last a day...well, we doubt you will anyway." said the shortest boy with the dark blue hair._

_The red haired boy with the golden-brown highlights stepped forward next and kicked the young child a few times. He coughed up a little blood from the impacts in his stomach._

_"Your day is done!" shouted the leader and he picked the child up by his shirt and punched him over and over again._

_The child screamed and groaned to the pain when suddenly a blow to his back made him want to close his eyes in unconsciousness as it hurt so much._

_"Poor little boy, all alone, no Mummy and Daddy." the member with brown hair and two green streaks taunted._

_The leader then dropped the kid onto the floor and he winced, unable to do much more as he was cut and bruised all over._

_"You understand the streets of Russia now. If you don't, then we will, for sure, never see you again. I would say good luck, but it's not what I want you to have. See ya around, Kiddo." the leader said then began to leave with his gang. He turned back for a moment and added "Or maybe not." then the group all laughed and left..._

The visions then ended as the kid jumped up from his sleep and then winced as some of his injuries were very sore.

"Yo, Kid, you okay?" called a voice.

He looked over and blinked his light brown eyes a couple of times then registered Nicolai.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." he answered as he sat up more comfortably and got his breath back.

Nicolai came over to him and sat next to him. "Had some nightmares of what's happened to you lately right?" he asked.

The boy nodded sadly.

"Well, we better get you something to eat. Follow me and whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself. The streets are rough." Nicolai said.

He stood up and the boy followed him slowly.

* * *

The two boys came to a market full of people. Nicolai smiled as he saw a stand of apples.

"See, Squirt?" he whispered to the younger boy.

"Apples? For breakfast? What about cereal and milk?" the kid asked.

"Kid, you're not at home with mama and dada anymore remember. You now have to adjust or you will go the same way they did. I'm sorry that sounds mean, but you have to understand." said Nicolai.

The kid nodded and Nicolai continued. "Okay, stay put and watch closely. Breakfast here I come."

He tiptoed over to the stand as a man brought some apples. The seller focused on handing the food over and change so Nicolai slid a hand up and snatched two apples then tiptoed away and got back to the kid.

"Right, you see how it goes?" he asked with a smile and bit into one of the apples.

"You make it look easy, Nicolai. I can't steal." the boy exclaimed.

"Well, I can't get you your food all the time. You have to learn and the sooner the better. Just keep your eyes peeled, footsteps soft and your movements timed. Good luck." Nicolai said and gave the kid an encouraging smile.

"Okay." he said and swallowed nervously as he took a step forward.

He headed up to the stand and watched the seller walk away. What an opportunity that was and he wasn't going to miss it. He reached a hand out and took a couple of apples.

"Come on, Kid, you're doing it." whispered Nicolai under his breath as he watched his little 'apprentice'.

The boy, however, was getting more confidence and he tried to get a couple more apples when...

"Hey, what you doing there?!" shouted a voice.

The kid turned to see the seller coming back over at a rushed pace. He shakily took some steps backwards.

"Stealing from my stall are you?" the seller said and came up to the boy.

Suddenly, Nicolai grabbed the kid's arm and bolted.

"Oi, get back here, you thieves!" shouted the seller, but Nicolai got away, dragging the younger boy along.

* * *

Nicolai kept running until they got back to his little place then he stopped and took deep breaths.

"I messed up, didn't I?" asked the kid as he sat down shakily.

"Yeah, you did." answered Nicolai then swallowed to get his breath back and continued. "Lesson number 1, Squirt: don't try and get more than you can."

"What do you mean, Nicolai?" he asked confused.

"Don't be greedy. You take what you can get and that's it. You can't afford to take risks. You got yourself something which is good for first time I'll admit, but remember my advice. You just may do well out here if you listen to me and put some of your talent into it." Nicolai explained then chuckled at the end.

The kid chuckled as well. "Sure, Nicolai. You know what? We make a good team." he said.

"Yeah. We do. You're an interesting person, Squirt." Nicolai replied and then ruffled the kid's hair.

"Ahh, get offa me!" he whined and the boys got into a playful scrap, as if they were best friends...


	5. A Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro.

Chapter 5: A Change

It has now been a year and the young dual haired boy, now at the age of 4, was much more used to the street life. He had learnt to steal without being greedy and he had now lost some of the innocence in his light brown eyes.

This pleasant morning, Nicolai awoke from a good sleep and looked over at the other bed in their little hideout to see it empty. He blinked and rubbed his eyes and looked again then shot up from the bed and looked around.

"_Where is he? I hope nothing's happened to him. I'm supposed to be helping him out._" he said to himself in concern for his friend.

He opened the door to their hideout and bolted out, then collided with something, or someone.

"Nicolai, what's the big idea?" asked a squeaky voice.

Nicolai looked down and saw his little apprentice shaking his head to clear the small pain he had got from banging into his older friend.

"You haven't been out all night have you?" asked Nicolai.

"No, of course not. I woke up at early morning and wanted some fresh air, so went out." said the kid as he looked up with a small frown on his face.

"Okay. Fair enough, but you have to be careful. You are not that strong or brave or skilled enough to be out there all by yourself." said Nicolai, trying to advise the kid gently, but still getting his point across to him.

"Nicolai, I don't wanna lecture." said the kid in a slight whining tone.

"Well, tough luck, Squirt, because you need it. You don't want to end up in the same position you did last year after those street thugs got you, do you?" asked Nicolai seriously.

The boy looked down sadly as that encounter still scared him and still haunted his dreams. It most likely always will affect his dreams.

"I'm sorry to sound like that, Kid, but I am your friend and I don't want to see you do something foolish and get yourself hurt or worse." said Nicolai as he knelt down slightly and lifted the kid's chin gently.

"It's okay, Nicolai. I understand. I need to be careful." the boy said and nodded.

Nicolai smiled and stood back up. "It's about time I teach you some fighting skills. I decided not to before as you were still nervous, fragile and adjusting to life out here, but now is a good time to learn." he said.

The boy blinked for a second, but then smiled and said "Okay."

"I won't hurt you, Squirt. Just teach you the basics." said Nicolai in an effort to reassure his nervous student.

He nodded and stood opposite Nicolai. Nicolai smiled lightly and got ready to begin the lesson.

* * *

"Get your battle position, Kid." Nicolai started.

The boy nodded and stood with his legs slightly apart and his arms slightly raised, with both hands clenched into fists. Nicolai closed his eyes and smirked then muttered to himself "This will take a lot of work."

He stood in his own fighting position, which looked quite easy-going and calm. It made the kid smirk to himself slightly in confidence.

"Okay, Squirt, throw a punch. Let's see what you have." said Nicolai.

He nodded and ran forward and threw his fist towards Nicolai who simply placed his hand out and caught it then used his other hand to push the younger kid backwards and he stumbled.

"A direct attack, Kid? I saw that coming from the moment you started. That level of punch won't save you. Let me show you what's better." said Nicolai.

The kid nodded and Nicolai took a dash forward, manoeuvred to the side and then did a sideways punch that made the kid close his eyes, but he opened them to see Nicolai having stopped his fist inches from his face.

"You see? More variation in your movements is the first step. Want to give it a go?" Nicolai asked.

The boy nodded and went in for another punch, diverting his steps in a less obvious way and then threw his punch and actually caught Nicolai in the cheek. Nicolai was surprised and stepped back then rubbed his cheek slightly and looked at his apprentice.

"Sorry, Nicolai." apologised the kid.

"No need to apologise, Squirt. You landed a punch and that was what I wanted you to do. Well done. Shall we try defence now?" asked Nicolai.

"Sure." answered the kid excitedly, but a rumble interrupted them and the boy looked down embarrassed.

Nicolai laughed. "Let's take a break and bring out the rest of those supplies we got." he said.

Both boys took a seat and chewed down some food. The younger boy wolfing it down as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Someone could lose a hand eating with you." commented Nicolai as he watched his little friend.

"Nicolai...I am a...growing boy." said the kid in-between mouthfuls.

Nicolai chuckled and soon both boys had finished their food.

"Did you learn anything? I hope you did." asked Nicolai.

"Yeah, not to punch directly, but to vary movements." said the kid.

Nicolai smiled. "You're a good kid." he said and ruffled his apprentice's hair.

"Oi, Nicolai. My hair!" whined the kid and pushed his friend's hand away.

Nicolai chuckled and then his friend smiled slightly. Nicolai looked at his friend closely and noticed the dimming of innocence in his eyes, but he thought nothing of it as out here in the rough life, what more could be expected?

"Um, everything okay?" asked the kid as he noticed his friend's staring.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry about that, Squirt. Just thinking how far you've come in such a short time. How strong our friendship is. I'll keep you safe from anything, little guy." Nicolai answered.

The kid smiled and said "I would like to be able to help you too, Nicolai. We are a good team. I hope it lasts much longer."

Nicolai gently hugged his little friend and smiled. He hoped it would last much longer too, but on the street...every day brings a challenge, sometimes new...and unexpected...


	6. Friendships Don't Last Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro. **This chapter has violent content, so you have been warned. Please no flames or hate comments.**

Chapter 6: Friendships Don't Last Forever

Another year passed and the young boy was now 5 years old. He was adjusted to his life on the street properly now. This morning, however, was different, when he woke up dead-early and waited for Nicolai to awaken.

"_What can keep him asleep so long?_" the kid asked himself as he sat with his arms crossed.

Nicolai soon woke up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes, then saw his little friend sitting there and blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing just sitting there?" he asked as he sat up and put his hair back in its scruffy ponytail.

"Waiting for you. You always said I shouldn't go out on my own as I haven't got the skills to defend myself." said the kid with a little frown.

Nicolai sighed as he finished getting ready then said "Okay, well, let's get going then. We'll get us some breakfast then head to one of the parks if you like."

The boy nodded and then Nicolai stood up and they left their hideout to a place they could get some good eating.

* * *

The boys got their breakfast and entered a nearby park and sat on a bench to eat it. The younger boy ate slower than he used to, and Nicolai decided to pick up on it.

"You are not quite the dangerous eater you used to be, ex-carnivore." he said with a chuckle.

The boy finished his food and frowned slightly. Nicolai's chuckle stopped and he apologised. He finished his food while thinking to himself how much his friend had changed. He had become more serious and couldn't seem to take a joke. He was more independent though still acted like a true friend more often than not. Also, on the occasion he took a proper look at the boy's eyes, the less innocence could be seen in them the more time went by.

"Nicolai? Nicolai!" said the boy trying to get his friend's attention.

"Huh? What, Kid?" Nicolai asked as he got brought out of his thoughts.

"You're starting to freak me out, Pal. You keep zoning out on me." said the kid. "You feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I'll be right back, Squirt. Could you dispose of these?" asked Nicolai and he gave some rubbish to the younger boy then set off to find some private place for a moment.

The kid shrugged then headed over to a nearby bin. He threw the rubbish away and turned back to the bench.

Over by one of the park's entrances came in five boys, all about 7 or 8 years old. The youngest and shortest member was flicking a lighter. No, the group didn't smoke, but they saw some fun in burning things.

"This place is so boring, Dude. Why did you bring us here?" he moaned as he pocketed the lighter in boredom.

"Silence, you little wimp. There is more to fun than beating on little cry babies." the tallest boy said. He was clearly the leader.

The younger boy was about to retort when the 3rd tallest boy said "Hey, wait just a moment, who recognises that little chump?"

The group all looked over then and upon seeing the small, dual red/black haired boy, they smiled evilly.

"Well, well, it's the weakling we beat up 2 years ago. He's still alive." said the 2nd tallest boy.

"Hn, not for long. Let's go say 'hi'." said the leader and he set off with the others following.

"_Nicolai's been gone a while. I mean, there are..._" started the kid to himself as he waited for his friend.

"Hey, Wuss. Remember us?" said the shortest boy, who had short blue hair and violet eyes.

The kid looked up at the voice and gasped in fright. It was the same 5 boys who had beaten him on his first day in the streets. They just looked slightly taller and more frightening.

"Aw, look, he's scared." taunted the 3rd tallest boy, who had brown hair with two green streaks and bluey-grey eyes.

The leader, who had spiky brown hair with white streaks at the fringe, blazing red eyes and a scar across his face, turned to the boy next to him and said "First move's all yours."

The boy, who was the 2nd tallest and had yellow hair with one black streak and pink eyes, smiled and nodded, then headed towards the young boy and pushed him roughly backwards so he fell on his backside.

"Oh, what a wimp. You'd think 2 years out here would have toughened him up. Oh well." said the 4th tallest boy with a smirk. He had red hair with golden-brown highlights and orange eyes.

"Say, Kid, are you going to sit there staring or actually make this interesting for us?" asked the leader as he went closer to the kid.

The young boy got to his feet and said "You didn't break me last time, you won't break me this time."

The four other boys, behind their leader, muttered "Ooh, Junior's trying to be tough."

"Hn, we shall see, Punk." said the leader and grabbed the boy by his top and lifted him up. "You got lucky last time and luck won't strike you a second time." he said and pulled his fist back to punch when...

"Set him down, tough guy." said a voice.

The 5 gang members turned to see Nicolai having returned. The leader closed his eyes and chuckled then said "Hello, Nicolai. Don't tell me you are this kid's bodyguard."

"You could be one of us, Nico." said the boy with brown hair and green streaks.

Nicolai frowned and said "Pick on someone your own size. I'm ready."

The boy mouthed for Nicolai not to get involved, but the leader said "Really? Well, I'm game." then he threw the child to the floor at the sidelines.

"Just you and me, Pal." said Nicolai as he readied a fighting position.

"Sure." said the leader. His red eyes showed fire and he smirked. His gang stayed back, as did the young boy, to watch this.

Nicolai decided to start and he threw the first punch, but his scarred opponent caught his fist and sent his own punch into Nicolai's stomach. Nicolai groaned and was then sent to the ground. He rolled aside quickly as he saw his opponent's foot coming down, then got to his feet and kicked his opponent, who growled as the blow caught him in the side.

"Be careful, Nicolai." muttered the kid, scared as he watched.

"Finish him, Boss. He's mash compared to yourself." shouted the youngest gang member with blue hair.

The leader charged in and grabbed Nicolai's arms in his hands so they were deadlocked, but Nicolai raised his leg, kneeing his opponent. He backed off, then shouted in anger as he charged in again. There was a flash of silver followed by a dreadful, piercing scream. The leader backed off, panting and everyone saw the result: in the leader's hand was a knife and the blade was dripping blood.

"Boss..." muttered the yellow haired teen with the black streak.

Opposite the leader stood Nicolai, blood spurting from his side from where the knife had made its mark. His eyes were starting to blur over and he fell to his knees, with one hand trying to hold himself up and the other over his wound.

"Boss, what should we do?" asked the boy with blue hair nervously.

"Run, let's get out of here." the leader answered shakily, but determined, and the gang all took off, fast as they could.

The young dual haired kid came over to his friend's side, looking scared and tears starting to flow.

"Nicolai..." he said quietly and shakily.

Nicolai raised his head slightly, but coughed and lost strength to hold himself up so fell flat, but turned his head to face his little friend. "You all right...Kid?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah...I'm fine. You will be too. You have to make it, Nicolai. I need you." the boy answered tearfully.

"No, Squirt...I won't. You've done well...and made me proud. Remember what you've learnt...and stay alive out here. Good luck, Kiddo..." Nicolai said between breaths then his eyes closed as he took one last breath...and died.

The young boy screamed in sadness and grief. "Nicolai! Noooooooo!" he shouted.

His tears fell strong and he cried over his friend's body. The best and only friend he had was gone. He was alone again...


	7. A Dark Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro.

Chapter 7: A Dark Effect

A few weeks went by since Nicolai was killed and his young friend was struggling, and so things were getting worse for him. He had been getting little sleep as he kept having nightmares of everything that had happened: his parents' deaths, when he was beat up first day on the streets and Nicolai's death.

After another night of minimum sleep, he awoke and took a look in a cracked mirror. It was the best they..._he_ had. A look at his reflection and he sighed. He looked awful as there were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He was much skinnier than he should be as he had also been eating less.

"_Everything is so boring...and I feel so alone._" he said to himself and sighed.

He turned away from the mirror and thought of something that Nicolai had once told him. It had been good advice, about keep fighting, going on and not giving up, no matter how bad things looked. Well, Nicolai hadn't seen that his death would come. The kid let a tear fall as he thought of his friend.

He walked into another part of the hideout and looked around. It was only a small room and quite messy. He walked forwards and suddenly slipped on something and put his hands out to catch himself before his face hit the ground. He winced due to the pain in his knees from landing.

"That hurt." he muttered angrily then spotted something underneath a wrecked sofa. "What...?" he asked out-loud.

He moved nearer and reached a hand out, shivering at the feeling of dust and a couple of spiders, and his fingers pulled out a piece of paper with a small key. He looked at them both curiously. The paper had writing on it, Nicolai's handwriting, which was pretty good for time on the street instead of school.

He got up and sat on a crate in the main part of the hideout and read the writing which was clearly a note.

"_Hey, Squirt. I wrote this in case the worst scenario happened and...that our friendship had to unexpectedly end. The key you should have found with this letter opens a box under my old bed. You will find a gift in there that will be a useful tool, plus a little extra that will keep you safe. Hope it all works out, my friend. Nicolai._" the letter said.

The kid was surprised, but did as the letter said and looked under Nicolai's old bed and indeed there was a box. He gently pulled it out and set it on the bed and admired the keyhole.

"Oh, this better work." he muttered and inserted the key into the lock and, after struggling for a bit, managed to turn the key and open the box. "Wow, this is a..." he started quietly as he saw what the box contained.

It was a jagged circular object, a beyblade. It was red with shades of orange and in its centre was a bit picturing a red, winged, dragon with orange armour. Also in the box was a launcher and ripcord, the whole set.

He picked the blade up and it glowed slightly, so he smiled and looked up and said "Thank you, Nicolai."

* * *

It wasn't long until the kid had the area more prepped for beyblade training, and he stood in a launch position, ready to release.

"Okay, here we go. What is it?..." he asked himself out-loud then frowned. "Ah, I got it. Okay, 3...2...1...let it rip!" he shouted and pulled the ripcord.

The red blade went flying into a crate and bounced into the ground, not making a crack in anything.

"That sucked..." whined the kid as he picked his new blade up.

He tried again, but the blade didn't get much further than before. It spun a little then stopped.

"Oh, this is a dud. It won't spin properly." he whined then picked it back up and added "I never thought Nicolai would give me a busted gift."

He lowered his head sadly when suddenly the blade glowed, so he dropped it in surprise and it rolled a small distance away.

"What is it...?" he asked curiously.

The blade began to spin by itself and glowed brighter as the bit lit up. The kid stared in surprise as a red dragon with orange armour rose from the blade and gave a roar.

"A dragon?...A bit beast?!" he said in surprise.

"**Hello, Child.**" greeted the dragon in a deep voice.

"I...um, you can talk..." the kid stuttered, partly amazed, partly scared.

"**Yes. Your old friend, Nicolai, hoped I would protect you and I will, if you can accept working with me. We can be a partnership, if you wish.**" continued the dragon as he looked down at the boy below himself.

"Sure. Yeah, we can work together." said the kid slowly.

The dragon did a low growl and lowered his head to the boy. The kid backed away slightly, but allowed the dragon nearer.

"You're kinda cool. What's your name?" asked the kid.

"**My name is Pyrotoa.**" answered the dragon as he almost nuzzled his head against the young boy.

"Pyrotoa? Cool. Let's do it then, Pyrotoa." the boy said.

The dragon lowly growled and returned to his bit. The boy picked his blade up then went to launch it again.

"Go, Pyrotoa!" he shouted as he launched the blade.

It landed and spun around, destroying a few crates in the hideout and leaving wreckage behind it as it went.

"Pyrotoa, emerge!" he commanded.

The dragon roared as it rose from its blade.

"Attack!" the kid yelled.

Pyrotoa opened his mouth and let out three fireballs, destroying a few pieces of equipment and more crates.

"That's a nice attack. Fireballs." he said with a smile at all the destruction around him.

"**You and me will be a great team, Master.**" said Pyrotoa as he growled softly.

The boy had a small, but evil, smile with none of the innocence in his light brown eyes anymore.

"We sure will. We will never be beaten." the kid said.

The dragon returned to his bit so the boy picked the blade up and smiled down at it.

"_We will be the perfect team. No one can beat the combination of Pyrotoa and..._" then his sentence trailed off and he looked up thinking. "_Hm, I wonder if that name can work. Not for me, so...yeah. Pyro. My name will forever be Pyro and I will soon be the best._" he continued to himself and gave another small evil smile.


	8. Monstrous, Yet Sudden

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro.

Chapter 8: Monstrous, Yet Sudden

The next day, the newly-named Pyro woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He jumped up from his bed and looked around at the damage he had done the day before with his new beyblade.

"Now that I look on this damage, I think I got pretty good quite quickly." he said out-loud then got his blade out of his pocket and looked at the bit. "_What do you think, Pyrotoa? Shall we get some outside practice?_" he asked mentally.

The bit glowed as the dragon answered in his master's mind. "_**Are you sure you're ready, Master? I'm supposed to protect you, not allow you to walk into danger or trouble.**_"

Pyro nodded and said "_Yeah, I'm ready. I have you by my side, so I'll be fine. Don't be a paranoid dragon._"

Pyrotoa growled lowly, but kept his temper low. After all, his master was only a five year old child, he couldn't expect much understanding to come from him yet, but hoped it would come sooner rather than later.

Pyro smiled slightly and put his blade back into his pocket, then grabbed a small breakfast and ran out of the hideout, heading for a secluded alleyway in which he could train without being disturbed.

* * *

Finally, Pyro found the perfect alleyway, though he had a feeling about it, like he had been here before. He shrugged it off as two years on the streets, he must have been in, or passed, this alley sometime, so he stood in a launcher position ready to get some training in.

"Okay, let it rip!" he shouted as he released his red blade.

It landed on the ground spinning strong and cracked a small hole. Pyro smiled and was just about to call his attack when an image flashed in his mind. An image of a scared boy, it was so quick he couldn't register it, but it distracted him and his blade spun to a stop at his feet.

"_Wha...what was that? I swear I recognised that vision._" he said to himself.

"_**Master? Are you okay?**_" asked Pyrotoa in his master's mind. "_**Master!**_" he said, raising his voice.

Pyro blinked as his bit beast's voice rang into his head and said "_Yeah, I'm fine, just...never mind, let's go again._" then he picked his blade back up and clicked it back into his launcher.

He went back into position and re-released his blade. It landed fine, like before, then smashed into the wall, leaving a small hole in it. Pyro smirked as this was looking much better, when, suddenly, he saw the face of the street gang leader in his mind's eye. Those burning red eyes, the ugly scar across his face, and the evil grimace he had.

The images of his first day on the street then began to swarm his mind, completely distracting him and saddening him, so he lost control of his blade and it spun all over the alleyway, causing damage.

"_**Master, you have to clear your mind...things aren't looking good. I'm holding back to stop more damage...but our bond will break if you don't recover.**_" said Pyrotoa hurriedly to his master.

Pyro growled and allowed his thoughts to run wild, when suddenly, another beyblade crashed into his and stopped it.

"What was...?" Pyro started then turned to the owner of the blade, who ran over looking relieved.

"Um, hi." said the kid, then looked around. "Wow, what happened here? You can't have just been training, did something happen?" he asked.

"Mind your own. I _was_ just training. I have to get back to it." answered Pyro as he picked his blade back up.

"Right, well excuse me. I didn't mean to hit your blade, it was an accident, but when I saw the damage you had done, I was glad I had, as it looks like it could have got a lot more dangerous." said the kid.

"Hn, well, I would have been fine. Take a hike now, would you?" Pyro said and turned away.

The kid frowned, but looked a little sad as he left the alleyway. Pyro looked at his bit piece which had a strong glow to it.

"_**Master, that was harsh. The kid helped you. You should have managed a thank you at least.**_" scolded Pyrotoa of his master.

"_Oh, don't lecture me. You're a bit beast and you are meant to protect me and do as I say, not give me advice or tell me off._" Pyro replied.

"_**We are friends too, Pyro.**_" reminded the red dragon then cut off the connection with his master.

Pyro blinked that Pyrotoa called him by name that time, but he did think of the dragon as a friend. He would be alone without it and it would be harder out here, so he owed it. He sighed then headed out of the alleyway, not wanting to stay here anymore, plus thought he would find some competition in a nearby park.

* * *

In the park, Pyro saw a group of kids. They were all beybattling having fun and Pyro decided he would challenge them to a battle, so he walked over, closing his mind to his bit beast in the process, as the dragon was trying to dissuade him from this idea.

"Hey, who's that?" asked one kid to his friend as Pyro approached.

"No idea. Hey, Pal, wanna game?" the friend asked the dual haired Russian.

"Yeah, why do you think I came here? Get yourselves into positions as I will take you all." replied Pyro with a confident smirk.

Most of the kids smiled or chuckled at Pyro's confidence, but they nodded, accepting the challenge and got into their launch positions.

"Okay, you set the challenge, wanna start us off?" asked the boy who had addressed Pyro first.

Pyro nodded and began the countdown. "3...2...1...let it rip!" he shouted and released his blade. The other kids' blades, of which there were 5, followed.

One blade immediately went for attack and Pyro's red blade slammed it, sending it out before it had a chance. Another blade soon followed, trying to be clever and attempting to catch the red one out.

"Okay, that leaves three. Show me what you have, together if you like, it really won't change the outcome so give me what you have." Pyro said, egging the last three on.

"Come on, guys, this chump wants us all, he'll get us all." said one of the remaining three.

The other two nodded and their three blades charged together. Pyrotoa wondered at his master's idea, but wasn't going to question him. He was his master after all, and though they were friends, he did have to follow commands in battle, so waited for the move to be called.

"Okay, they want it. Pyrotoa, emerge and use the Fireballs at maximum!" shouted Pyro.

The red dragon burst from his bit roaring. The three kids in the battle, plus the two who were out, screamed and gazed upon the apparition in fear. Pyrotoa's wings widened in a show of force as he opened his mouth and let loose three fireballs towards the remaining blades, one for each.

"No, no...noooo!" screamed the kids as their blades flew out of the dish as remnants of dust and debris, no longer worth anything and certainly not usable in any kind of battle.

Pyrotoa roared again as he returned to his bit, then Pyro called his blade back to his hand and smirked at the kids picking up the small amounts left of their blades and their tears of grief.

"That was a good battle. Easy, but good." he said as he pocketed his blade.

One of the kids, who was comforting his friend who's blade was now one of the trashed, looked up at Pyro and said "What are you? What kind of blader are you? You are horrid...a danger...a monster."

"Don't flatter me, Kid. Your friends tried, just didn't try hard enough." Pyro replied with a smirk.

The kid stuck his tongue out, a tad childishly, but he was young and innocent, so Pyro hn'd and walked away, back to his hideout.

As he entered the hideout, Pyrotoa spoke, "_**Pyro, that was harsh. Please don't do it again.**_"

"_My friend, please. You liked causing that danger, I sensed your thrill at causing that mess. You enjoyed thrashing those kids' blades...as did I. What a team we'll make._" said Pyro back to his bit beast.

"_**Okay, Pyro. I'll admit...I did find some sense of superiority over it and I am a bit glad you found it too...so yeah, we will be a better team than we originally expected yesterday. Let's keep it up.**_" declared Pyrotoa and he did a low growl.

"_Good choice, Pyrotoa. Let's indeed._" Pyro said and smirked evilly. He had indeed officially changed into a more overconfident, evil person...with less emotion it seemed.


	9. A Dangerous Move

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro. **This chapter has very violent content, so you have been warned. Please no flames or hate comments.**

Chapter 9: A Dangerous Move

Pyro awoke from his sleep and frowned at the amount of sunlight coming through. That meant it was late morning and he wasn't used to sleeping in this long. He jumped up from his bed and ruffled his hair into a better style as it was a mess from sleeping. He went over to the mirror, which albeit being slightly cracked, was a mirror nonetheless and he admired his reflection. It had been 9 long years since his friend, Nicolai's, death. He was now 14 years old and looked very different from when he was a little child.

His once child looks had developed into a more teenage look, mostly in his body's features. He had slightly more muscle in his arms and chest. His hair was the same, though perhaps slightly longer, but the real difference that could be seen was in his eyes. Okay they were no different in colour, the same light brown, but no emotion could be seen anymore. They were empty...no signs of feeling in them.

"_**Morning, Pyro.**_" came Pyrotoa's voice in his master's mind.

Pyro smirked slightly as his picked his blade up from where he kept it and looked down at the bit. "_Ready for another day, Pal?_" he asked the dragon.

"_**I'm always ready, Pyro. Don't worry about that.**_" the beast replied.

Pyro nodded and threw his blade into the air then caught it again. The blade hadn't changed much over the last 9 years, still the same colours of red and orange, just the occasional new part every now and then.

He looked around and sighed. The supplies he had left for eating were being set upon by a couple of rats. He growled and held his blade out in their direction. The bit glowed orange and the rats looked up, sniffing at the disturbance, then a fireball hit them, burning them badly so they scurried away with whimpering sounds.

"Damn creatures. I will have to go out for my breakfast after all." he said out-loud then headed outside the hideout to a good place he knew.

* * *

In town, Pyro managed to sneak some good food. He sneaked into an alleyway and sat down on a wooden crate as he began to eat. As he ate, he thought about everything he had been through: his parents' deaths and Nicolai's murder. He felt sad of the memories, but refused to allow a tear to fall. He wasn't going to show his emotions like that anymore.

"_**You're stronger than you used to be, Pyro. There's no need to think of the past. That's why it's called 'the past', as it's been, gone, done and can't be changed, no matter how much you might want it to.**_" said Pyrotoa to his master suddenly.

"_You have a point, but...I don't know. The past may be the past and can't be changed, but still, there might be a way to cover it all up._" Pyro replied.

He finished up his food then eyed a warehouse in the distance. He had a feeling he should go there, though a part of him felt a stab of fear, which he didn't understand...as what was so creepy about a warehouse really?

"_**Okay, Pyro, what's on your mind? This warehouse is nothing special.**_" asked Pyrotoa curiously.

"_There's something about it. I'm sure there is something, or someone, there I know well, but I can't put my finger on it. I want to check it out._" Pyro replied.

Pyrotoa sighed, and agreed with his master to investigate. Pyro headed towards the warehouse and noticed the sky darkening over him. Coincidence that a storm was coming, or a bad omen?

Inside the warehouse were a group of five boys. Two of them were discussing what had been going on lately for their group.

"Yo, Boss, why do we keep hanging around here? I mean, we could be doing more troublesome acts, a little vandalism. The works." said a blonde haired teen with a black streak in it and pink eyes.

"Listen to me, Austin. We do enough. Yesterday we robbed that kid of their poor little piggy bank. Shame we couldn't get more, but his daddy is a cop." said the leader, who had brown, spiky hair with two white streaks at the fringe, blazing red eyes and a scar across his face.

Austin frowned a little, then one of the others spoke up. "Well, Mystrael, you and Austin both have a point. We need something new or this gang is going to become unknown to the peeps of Russia as we're being so small-minded."

"You want to complain, Timothy, then go ahead. I'm not interested." replied Mystrael and he frowned at the one named Tim, who had red hair with golden brown highlights and orange eyes.

Tim growled as he wasn't too happy with his full name being used, so Mystrael smirked and turned away.

"You guys are so lame." muttered a blue haired teen with bluey-grey eyes.

Mystrael growled and walked over to the younger boy and glared down at him. "Let me run it over with you, James. The one who's lame is the one who's weak and doesn't know how to handle himself...and I have to say, that's you." he said.

James backed away from Mystrael and swallowed nervously.

The remaining member, who had yet to speak, turned his head to the entrance of the warehouse as he heard a sound and smirked then said "Hey, guys, you won't believe who's shown up."

"What, Daniel?" snapped Austin at the teen who had brown hair with two green streaks in it.

"He has black and red hair, light brown eyes and he's one pale dude. It's the 'Squirt'. Remember, the kid we beat up 11 years ago and then met again 9 years ago." said Daniel.

Mystrael smirked as he turned to face the entrance, though inside he did feel a stab of remembrance of that day he killed Nicolai with that knife.

"Hey, 'Squirt'!" shouted Austin tauntingly.

Pyro looked up with a raised eyebrow of surprise, then he gasped slightly as he remembered these boys.

"_**Pyro, I can sense your discomfort, what's wrong? You know these boys?**_" Pyrotoa asked his master.

"_Yes...Pyrotoa. They...they were the ones who...killed Nicolai..._" he replied to his bit beast slowly.

"What's wrong, Kid? You're looking a bit blank. Did you go a bit loopy after that emotional business 9 years ago?" continued Austin as he smirked harshly.

Pyro frowned, but looked a little scared. The memories of these boys were awful and he had wished for years he could just forget, but it wasn't possible.

"Well, say something, Wuss!" yelled James.

"Okay, I will. You guys haven't changed much in 9 years. You seem to have gotten worse. I came here out of curiosity, so I guess I wasted my time." said Pyro, and was about to turn away, when Mystrael called him back.

"Where are you going, Kid? You scared of us because you know we can beat you, or because we took the life of your precious and only friend?"

Pyro froze in his tracks then turned back, a clear growl and glare on him.

"You guys better watch what you say, as I have changed a lot in 9 years, compared to you lot." he said as he felt his anger flaring.

Mystrael hn'd. "So, you are braver with your words. And? How does that help you when there's one of you and five of us?" he asked with a smirk.

Pyro smirked back. "Because I have some back-up. Something that can handle dozens, let alone five." he said confidently.

"Ha, yeah right. You've changed all right. You've become an overconfident pest, now get lost before we feel like driving you to the same fate as we did Nicolai." Mystrael replied.

Pyro growled again at the mention of his friend, who had done nothing to deserve the death he had.

"Aww, poor squirt misses his friend. I don't know why as Nicolai wasn't that much cop. He was worthless, most street kids are to be honest, as our purpose serves us for our own reasons. Nicolai's purpose was to teach you how to live, which he clearly succeeded in...until now. Boys, get him!" shouted Mystrael.

Austin, Tim and Daniel surrounded Pyro as James blocked the exit, leaving no place to run. Pyro just eyed each member.

"Nicolai wasn't so tough, so chances are you aren't either." Austin muttered.

"We shouldn't have run off back then. We could have taken you out too..." started Daniel.

"...but no matter, as, after all these years of pining like a wimp, you can join Nicolai!" said Tim, finishing Daniel's sentence.

Pyro's anger started to boil and his blade was glowing in his pocket so he brought it out. The members of the gang stared at the glowing blade, its orange glow shining around the warehouse.

"He has a bit beast? Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Kill him and get it. It will be a nice addition." said Mystrael as he joined his group.

Just as Austin's hand flew out to grab the blade, it glowed brighter and Pyrotoa rose from his bit and roared. The members of the group looked scared, though Mystrael smirked.

"Pyrotoa, do your thing." said Pyro with a smile.

The dragon opened his wings and roared, but instead of a fireball, as expected, a bright orange glow enveloped the area and the temperature got hotter and hotter.

"Oh my...what is he...doing?" moaned Daniel weakly as he fell to his knees as the heat overwhelmed him.

Pyro himself was stunned at his own power, but smirked at the other five boys' pain. James was the first to scream as he felt burns on his arms, getting worse as the heat scorched his flesh.

"This can't...be..." moaned Mystrael as he watched his 'friends' screaming to the pain as their burns got worse, the heat totally burning them away, slowly and painfully.

"Pyrotoa, power up!" shouted Pyro. In his anger he wanted to see these boys suffer more.

The dragon roared and increased his power, and the heat with it. More screams broke through as the boys found themselves unrecognisable from their own burns, until finally there was a gigantic, but almost muffled, explosion and everything was silenced...

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Pyro opened his eyes to find himself on the floor. He couldn't really remember what had happened. He knew he had seen the five boys of the street gang and they had taunted him and Nicolai...then his power surged and there were screams, then it all blacked out. He got to his feet and looked around. The warehouse was nothing short of a wreck, but it was empty...what had happened to the gang members? Had they run away?

"_Pyrotoa? What...what happened?_" he asked the dragon, but got no reply except from a low growl. He supposed his friend was out of power and needed a rest, so left him be.

He looked around and saw small splats of blood. It made him nervous, then he slipped in one of the small pools and landed face down. Growling he put his hands out to get back up then felt something odd...it felt like powder.

He got to his knees and brushed his hands along the stuff then gasped in fear as it all came back. Pyrotoa had unleashed a new move, burning the boys to death...so this stuff he could now feel on his hands was ash...and not just any old ash, but ash that was now the remains of those boys...all that was left of them.

He looked around and thought to himself. He felt really weird. This experience was now his first killing, and though it scared him, he felt a feeling coming out of it. A feeling of superiority, of power...and he liked that feeling. He took another look around then his look of fear was replaced by a look of arrogance and he smiled evilly to himself...


	10. First Time For Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro. **This chapter has some sexual themes in it. You have been warned, so please no hate or flame comments for it!**

Chapter 10: First Time For Everything

A year later from the street gang's murder and Pyro was more adapted to it. He hadn't murdered since, but he wasn't so foolish as to give the Russian cops a lot of provocation into arresting him and putting him in with the trash at the prison. He hadn't changed much over the year, but had found an outfit to make himself more tough-looking. He now donned a black jacket with one spike on each shoulder, a red t-shirt under it and viridian trousers. His shoes were brown.

He just finished putting his jacket on and frowned as he couldn't find his shoes. He hoped the rats hadn't chewed on them. His last pair got bitten into and stealing shoes wasn't easy to do as stealing tops.

"Goddamn it, where are they?" he cursed out-loud and knelt down to look under his bed and he found his shoes.

He couldn't guess why they were there, but they at least weren't full of holes so he gave them a quick dusting off and put them on his feet.

"About time." he muttered to himself as he admired his reflection. He thought he looked irresistible and nothing needed changing, so he headed out to do some training.

He reached a park and set himself up at a beydish. Placing his blade in his launcher, he got ready to launch.

"All right, Pyrotoa, let's do this. Let it rip!" he shouted and released his red blade.

The blade landed in the dish and circled it, getting faster with every cycle. He waited until it was a blur then called his attack.

"Fireballs!" he shouted.

Pyrotoa rose and blasted three balls of fire that set some bushes alight. A few men ran over with some teens and tried putting out the fire.

"Kid, that was a dangerous move, what are you trying to do?" asked one man once the fire was out.

"I'm training. Back off as it doesn't concern you." answered Pyro as he picked up his blade.

The man frowned and shook his head as he took off with his group. Pyro smirked then noticed three girls over by the park's railings. They all had slender figures and flaunting what they had, except one who had a long jacket over her outfit.

"What does he want?" one of the girls asked. She had long blue hair with lighter blue streaks and green eyes and had just noticed Pyro look over at them.

"He's nobody, Patricia. Ignore him." answered another girl. She had one side of her hair black with red streaks and the other side was red with black streaks. Her eyes were pale blue, like ice.

"Okay, Isabella. And it's Trish. I hate my full name." said the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, whatever. Your parents' fault." said Isabella and crossed her arms chuckling.

"Shut your traps, girls. He's an all right looking guy to me. Let's keep an eye on him." spoke up the last girl, who was clearly the leader. She had long blonde hair, with a ponytail on top of her head which flowed down her back as well. She had dark brown eyes, though her right eye looked a little paler as she had a scar through it, going from just above her eyebrow down to the middle of her cheek.

"You interested, Scarlett?" asked Isabella with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I think I am." answered Scarlett as she watched Pyro train.

* * *

Pyro continued to train, holding Pyrotoa's power back as to avoid any more disturbances, when suddenly a teen came over to him, probably 16 or 17 in age and was smirking.

"You think you're hot stuff don't you?" he asked.

Pyro ignored him and made his blade speed up around the dish. The boy chuckled then sent a fist out to punch Pyro, who didn't even blink as he raised his hand to block it.

"Oh, think you're tough huh? Want to back it up..." started the boy.

"...in the beystadium? Sure." finished Pyro, taking the question and answering it.

The boy blinked in surprise, but brought out his beyblade, which was green in colour, and attached it to his launcher.

"You look like you could be a challenge. Bring it on, Punk." said the boy.

Pyro attached his red blade back to his launcher ready for the match and said "You'll regret challenging me."

The three girls noticed the upcoming fight and smiled. Scarlett headed closer, but Isabella stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" she snapped at the dual haired girl.

"That is your ex fighting Pyro. The one who gave you..." Isabella started then gestured to her leader's scar.

"I am well aware of that, Isabella. I know what happened. We dated, he got violent and eventually lashed out with his knife and I was in hospital with the risk of blindness. I'll not be standing so close. Besides, I'm sure this dual haired expert can handle him." replied Scarlett and headed a bit closer to watch.

"Be careful, Scar." muttered Trish as she came over to Isabella's side.

"You're finished, Pyro. I have not been beaten since I got this blade. It's coated in a strong metal that cannot be dented, so say goodbye to your piece of trash. Attack!" the boy called.

The green blade slammed into the red blade and pushed it backwards across the dish. Scarlett gasped, but then noticed Pyro's smile and realised he was letting this happen.

"Just going to spin in place, letting me slam you?" the boy asked, not realising he was being had in this match.

"Sure. I don't need to waste my energy when you are wasting yours." Pyro replied and his smirk increased.

The boy growled and made his blade slam Pyro's more, but he was indeed just wasting more energy. Scarlett smirked as she liked watching her ex get beaten like this.

"Attack!" he yelled again and his blade charged towards Pyro's again.

"Counter-attack. Take him, Pyrotoa!" shouted Pyro.

The red blade sprung into action, slamming the green blade sky-high and it exploded. Fragments of beyblade rained down and clattered on the ground as Pyro called his red blade back to his hand.

"My beyblade..." whimpered the boy then looked at Pyro. "You...you..." he stuttered.

"What? You have wrecked beyblades haven't you? Just can't take it when your own blade is in that mess can you? Let's just say when I say I can't be beaten, I am talking sense, not wishful thinking and hope." said Pyro and smirked.

The boy growled and took off with a few friends. Everyone else who had watched left as well, except Scarlett and her two friends...

* * *

Pyro placed his blade back into his pocket then saw the three girls. He rolled his eyes at Trish and Isabella, but looked at Scarlett curiously, mostly taking in her scar.

"I know, it isn't pretty, but we both know the street life isn't always a walk in the park." she said as she watched Pyro.

"Hn, no, it sure isn't." he replied simply.

Scarlett walked up to him, smiling.

"You looked really powerful battling him. I'm glad you won as he's evil. He was the one who gave me this." she said, indicating her scar.

"Really?" asked Pyro uninterested.

Scarlett stopped right in front of him and lifted her hand, then brushed a finger on one of the spikes of his jacket, gasping slightly at a tiny prick on the tip.

"You know your materials. They're sharp." she pointed out and wiped the speck of blood away.

Pyro smirked, but didn't answer, so Scarlett stroked her hand down his arm, over his few muscles. He smiled slightly to her touch and stared into her eyes.

"You're a good looking guy, Pyro and very powerful." Scarlett said flirtingly and moved her finger across his chest slightly.

"Hn, thanks I guess." he said in an uncaring way, but was smiling through it.

Scarlett smirked and took her long jacket off, revealing a low top with thin straps which showed her stomach and a mini-skirt. She noticed the sudden change in Pyro's expression as he admired her, the look in his light brown eyes almost flashing in lust, a desire he had yet to experience.

"Like what you see?" she asked in a soft tone.

Pyro smiled and said "Yeah, I guess I do."

Scarlett chuckled and said "Well, I'm glad of that. I suppose I'll see you around." then she began to turn away, twirling her hips slightly. She could bet money she had Pyro's attentions now...and she was right.

"Wait!" Pyro called after her.

She stopped and smiled to herself before saying "Yes, Handsome?"

Pyro smirked and said "Why don't we head back to my hideout? We can talk more there."

"Okay, but it doesn't only have to be talking you know." said Scarlett with a smile.

Pyro felt a small blush in his cheeks as he hadn't heard a girl be like this before. He was also getting a feeling lower down that he really wanted to be with her, but he only knew half of what it meant.

"Shall we?" she asked, jerking him from his thoughts.

In the distance, Trish and Isabella watched their friend with Pyro and were concerned, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. Follow me, Beautiful." he said with a smirk.

Scarlett smirked. "That's nice, but call me Scarlett, or Scar." she said.

Pyro nodded and headed to his hideout with Scarlett following at his side, occasionally throwing flirtatious comments at him, which were making him feel more and more...different as he didn't fully know what was happening, but he liked it.

They reached the hideout and entered. Scarlett grimaced slightly, but hid it from Pyro and lied, saying "Cool place, Pyro. Better than most."

Pyro took a seat on his bed and said "It originally belonged to someone else I once knew, though he died. Murdered."

"The street is rough." Scarlett said and knelt down in front of him then placed a hand on his shoulder softly, avoiding the spike of his jacket.

He felt his stomach drop slightly as Scarlett ran her hand down his chest slowly and swallowed a little, then smiled.

"It is, but it has nice stuff." he said.

Scarlett chuckled and gently pushed Pyro backwards so she could sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him.

She giggled a little as, in their position, she could tell what Pyro wanted, even if he didn't realise it so she slid her hand under his top to stroke his muscles. He closed his eyes slightly then smirked and lay himself down on the bed, holding her on top of himself.

"You seem a little nervous, Pyro." observed Scarlett as she looked down at him.

He was a little as all this was new to him, while she 'had been there, done that' plenty of times with this it seemed. He hid his nervousness and smirked.

"I'm fine, Scarlett. This is clearly what I want." he said.

She smiled and could tell she had the go-ahead so removed her top then skirt. She steadily removed his top and trousers too. He smiled, still hiding nervousness, but he could tell he wanted this.

"Enjoy yourself, Pyro. I know I will." she said as she lowered onto him, allowing him inside her.

Pyro closed his eyes to the new feeling, but soon responded to it, holding his arms around her so they moved together...Scarlett satisfying her desires and Pyro getting his first taste of desire and loving it enough to want more...


	11. No Love, No Caring

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are my OCs. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: This story is another prequel, more of a spin-off and it details the past of my bad OC Pyro. **This chapter has a little emotional content, not much, but it's only fair to warn you, so no flames please!**

Chapter 11: No Love, No Caring

The next morning, the light of the sun shone through the hideout and its rays travelled over to the bed, where two teens lay asleep. One was the dual black/red haired teen named Pyro and, lying on his chest with his arm wrapped around her, was the blonde haired Scarlett. She was smiling in her sleep, huggled up to 'her new man'. Pyro had a smirk on his face as he had enjoyed his 'first time' the night before.

The sun soon became bright enough that Pyro started to stir and he blinked his brown eyes as he woke up. He yawned slightly then smiled as he looked down at the girl lying on him. He ran his fingers through her hair, which was loose from its ponytail, and she started to stir and opened her eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, then looked up at Pyro.

"Morning, Pyro. You look happy. So last night was as good as expected was it?" she asked with a smile.

"It was very good, Scar." he answered as he brought a hand down to stroke her cheek.

"Glad you thought so. I guessed it was your first time, so I took it easy on you...until you got into it and did your own thing of course." she said and leant in to kiss his lips.

He pushed back, deepening the kiss and held her close to his chest. She stroked a hand down his chest in response and he licked her lips slightly, wanting entrance, while raising his hand up her side. She pulled back and stopped his hand.

"What, Scar?" asked Pyro, oblivious to why she was stopping him.

She shook her head and said "No, Pyro. Just not now."

Pyro noticeably frowned, but nodded and let her up, off of him, then they both dressed into their clothes and ate some of the supplies Pyro had.

"Pyro, can I ask you something?" asked Scarlett as she finished her bit of food.

"Go ahead." said Pyro, in a slightly snappy tone, but Scarlett didn't pick up on it.

"Well, I just wondered how you came to be on the street. I know it's personal, but I know you can tell me. I will tell you my story if you want." she said.

Pyro sighed and said "Forget it, Scar. I am not talking about my past. It's in the past and meant to stay locked away in my memories, so I'm not bringing it all up."

Scarlett frowned a little, but could see that Pyro was uncomfortable about it, so didn't press her curiosity about it on him.

"Scar, why did you stop me just now? You were eager enough last night." he suddenly asked.

"Pyro, I'm not so desperate that I believe time without sex is wasted time." she said, annoyed that he was hinting that.

Pyro hn'd and said "Could have fooled me."

Scarlett growled and walked away to do her own thing for a bit. Pyro snatched up his blade and decided to let out some frustration by training.

* * *

A few hours later and not much had changed. Pyro was slightly calmer from having caused so much wreckage while Scarlett had been bored to death. She was half-watching him and half-thinking how maybe becoming his girlfriend was a big mistake.

"Pyrotoa, attack!" Pyro shouted and his red blade smashed the last board of wood and came back to its master's hand.

"You like your destruction, don't you?" asked Scarlett rhetorically and she smirked slightly.

Pyro came over to her and smiled before saying "Yeah I do. It really eases the mind to see things break and be finished."

Scarlett chuckled and stood up then said "What have you got planned now?"

Pyro smirked and said "I don't know, but it could involve you." then he stepped nearer her.

"Could it now?" she asked as she looked up into his light brown eyes, which looked almost full of desire.

"Yeah." he answered then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips.

She was a little surprised, but allowed it and deepened it, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking the red-coloured-back of his hair.

"This feels good." he whispered against her lips as his hands stroked her back and moved to her sides.

She smiled, caught in the moment, but then she felt Pyro's hands sliding up her top so she pushed him backwards, making him stumble slightly in surprise.

"What is your problem, Scar?!" Pyro snapped at her.

"I don't want to, Pyro. Simple as. I don't have to explain it to you." she said and frowned at him.

"You just like to be in charge don't you, Scarlett? You don't like it when I make a move." he said and frowned back.

Scarlett hn'd and said "One shot and you think you can do whatever you want and be in charge."

Pyro started to growl as Scarlett went on at him.

"...you're starting to think that sex is all a girl is worth for. I thought you were all right, Pyro, but boy did I make a big mistake as you are actually sick!" she finished.

Next thing she saw was Pyro's hand swinging around, hitting her in the cheek, and she landed sprawled on the floor. She raised herself up, holding her cheek, which was going red from the slap, and looked up at Pyro with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Scarlett. You asked for it." he said.

Scarlett got up onto her feet and said "You know what, Pyro. I've been there with a violent boyfriend. Remember where my scar came from? I am not repeating history like that, so if you are going to be like that, then I don't want to ever see you again."

"Hn. Fine then, like I care, Scar. Go. Go now!" he exclaimed and pointed to the door of his hideout.

Scarlett growled and headed for the door and opened it. "You ruin everything good in your life, Pyro. See ya around." she said unemotionally and left, closing the door behind her.

Pyro frowned and stared at the closed door, then sighed and decided to continue on as normal. He got his blade back out of his pocket and went back to training.

* * *

**3 and a half months later**

Nothing much had happened for Pyro. He had become more emotionless than he already was and had more desires for innocent girls since that one-night stand with Scarlett. Pyrotoa thought his master had come a long way in a short time, and at this moment in time the duo were training in the nearby park.

"Go Pyrotoa!" shouted Pyro.

The red blade sped up and left a track through the grass and earth as it circled around and made complex, zig-zag moves. Pyro smirked as he watched the blade and brushed the black bangs of hair over his forehead out of the way slightly.

Not far away, two girls were walking around. They looked frustrated with themselves for some reason and a bit sad. One had long-ish blue hair with lighter blue streaks and dark green eyes, while the other had dual coloured hair: one side black with red streaks and the other side red with black streaks. Her eyes were icy blue.

"This is getting ridiculous. Where is that street freak when we actually want to find him?!" exclaimed the dual haired girl.

"I don't know, Isabella. We better find him though." said the other. She sounded more sad than angry as she had her head low and a quiet tone of voice.

"Trish, you okay?" asked Isabella as she placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

Patricia nodded and said "I'm okay. I just miss having Scarlett around."

"I know. It's all Pyro's fault. We'll find him and he'll know what he's done." replied Isabella.

The two girls headed into the park and then Isabella smiled.

"Told you so. There he is. Let me, Trish." she said.

They headed over to Pyro, and he turned as he saw them. He frowned as he recognised them from somewhere.

"You better remember us, Pyro. We were Scarlett's friends." said Isabella with her arms crossed.

"And? What, did you fall out with her and want to tell me all about it?" he asked with a small smirk.

"You uncaring bastard!" shouted Trish suddenly. Isabella blinked as she turned back to Trish. Trish didn't usually explode out like that.

Pyro raised an eyebrow as he said "Why call me that? What have I done to either of you?"

"Pyro, you and Scar made-out didn't you? We know as she had to tell us, only recently actually. Barely a week ago. Well, guess what, Pal. She got pregnant." said Isabella.

Pyro's unshakeable posture faltered then as that sank in and he blinked a few times.

"Pregnant?" he asked, to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, dumbass, pregnant. Carrying a baby. You understand?" said Isabella mockingly.

Pyro hn'd and said "So what's going on?"

Isabella sighed before continuing and said "When Scar found out, she was shocked. She knew it was yours as she hadn't been with anyone else. She didn't think you would be interested. You're too sick and have no emotion, so she did the only thing she could."

Pyro looked truthfully confused as he wasn't entirely thinking about it.

"Street girl, no money, no one. Well, she did come to us and there was this stranger who offered to help. He was one of those people who would perform an abortion on the street." she continued.

Pyro blinked again, but nodded.

Trish's eyes were tearful as she shouted out "Scarlett is dead because of you, Pyro!"

Pyro frowned. Deep inside, that hurt to hear, but he wasn't going to show it and said "And the kid too?"

Isabella nodded, stopping Trish from saying more.

"Well, things on the street happen. Not everyone gets lucky. Thanks for the update I guess, though it doesn't concern me." he said, then began to walk away.

Isabella and Trish stared after him in pure disbelief. How the hell could the guy just have heard about an ex dying and losing their unborn child...and then walk away as if it were nothing??

Back in his hideout, Pyro took a seat on his bed and growled to himself then mentally said "_I don't care for anyone or anything. All I need is Pyrotoa and we will be the strongest partnership ever in time. There will be other girls to torment and allow my desires onto, so watch out world...Spiked Inferno is waiting for you!_"

Epilogue

By the time Pyro reached the age of 18, he really, truly, didn't care for anybody or anything. His evil mind got worse, with sarcastic, selfish comments to anyone who talked to him, no matter what they said. His desire to have his way with innocent girls got more and more by this time...

He had himself a reputation as the worst street blader in all of Russia...

The young innocent boy who Nicolai helped...was long gone...

Nicolai would be disappointed in his little friend...the innocent child he once taught...

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**And that ends A Dangerous Road. What a hard and tough tale for Pyro huh? :( but it's how he became what he is.**

**A year goes by from this point until he appears in Temptations of Power at age 19 and nothing happens in that year really *shrugs***

**I hope you have all found this story informative as to use the word enjoyable is pretty silly -_-"**

**I owe special thanks to SMIFFYizDAbest (Hannah) and SouthernDragon (Steph) for all their reviews on near-to-every chapter and for anyone else who read and didn't review or didn't review as often as these two ^^**


End file.
